


We could happen

by orphan_account



Series: HQ! Short stories [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: — Tadashi interrogating him about a particular rooster head while Tetsurou whining about a certain man who has the most adorable with the freckles.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: HQ! Short stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818406
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	We could happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yamastarss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamastarss/gifts).



Destiny arranges everything — the encounter, the hardships, and even falling for someone. Love requires a commitment but meeting the destined soulmate would be that considered love or an attraction? It seems spectacular things will happen once destined meet altogether.

Looking from afar, the raven sighs once again. He should be studying, but more likely, he couldn't concentrate at all. Simply because of a certain man he met a year ago. Why is he even thinking about him? He got attracted to his junior childhood friend. Call him romantic cliche, but he's hoping an individual freckles bloke would be his soulmate. He needs to see the mark, but that would be tough, he wasn't too sure where exactly the position of Yamaguchi's blotch was. Tsukishima might know, so he must ask them again. That would be tough once again. Tetsurou opens his mouth to speak up, but someone else disagrees.

“Shut up. Kuroo-san. I won’t say it.”

Turning around, Kuroo gasps dramatically, just seeing the friend he needs the most. Tsukishima placed his book down before observing the other with a mere judging eye. “Tsukki!” The man exclaimed with excitement showing. “I have —”

Once again, Tsukishima never intended the other to finish up what the lad was trying to say. For the blond, this would be fun teasing Tetsurou along with the little crush with his friend. Then again, sometimes Kei cannot help but roll his eyes when it comes on how slow the two are getting together. He witnesses the everyday lowkey flirting but it seems no one tries to make any movement on each other that makes Kei annoyed most of the time.

_— Tadashi interrogating him about a particular rooster head while Tetsurou whining about a certain man who has the most adorable with the freckles._

“No,” Tsukishima stated firmly, glaring at the other who seemed disappointed once again. “I need your help with something else.” He gives up on standing by and watching the whole charades happening right in front of his eyes. He needs to pull things on his own even that is helping the two idiotic love birds.

➽───────────────❥

As expected Kuroo arrived early at the designated place Tsukishima told him but looking around, he wonders why he is even at an amusement park. More often, he has no idea what the blond has been planning behind his back. All he knows is that Tetsurou can help Kei, but what exactly. He wasn’t even too sure. Now he wonders where the other is supposed to be? Tsukishima hates being late no matter, and the blond always arrives ten minutes earlier before the meeting time.

“Kuroo-san?”

Tetsurou turns around and looks straight at the person who gained his attention. He was expecting it to be Kei, but instead, it’s the person he fancies the most. “Yamaguchi?” Still confused by the sudden development. He wasn’t dreaming. There’s a huge chance he is daydreaming, and Kei would likely throw him away. Then again, Tadashi might tag along with Kei.

The raven pinches his cheek to make sure before glancing around to find any certain blond around, but he couldn't find any tall or blond-haired coloured and that didn't make sense at all. "Ah. Where's Tsukki?" He added shyly but with confidence, running his hand around the nape. Hopefully, that doesn't sound awkward at all.

Tadashi gave him a small smile before he walked closer towards the other. “Kei doesn’t feel too good.” He reasoned out. Deep down, he feels anxious and doesn’t even know how to start a proper conversation. This situation wasn’t what he was expecting. It is supposed to be the three of them hanging together, but at the last minute Kei back out and supposedly he’s been sick. Tadashi knows Kei is not telling the truth. His heart started to pound by just looking at how handsome the man in front of him, hoping he wasn’t messing up everything.

“So, it’s just us today.”

Kuroo looks at Tadashi intriguing before his eyes shine with happiness. Being alone with the person he’s crushing with and more importantly, this would be their first time being together alone. Smiling widely and in excitement, crushing the other with a firm hug. “That’s okay!” He exclaimed cheerfully. “We can get to know each other better. Without Tsukki, this time, right?” He says winking playfully and stepping away for a moment, getting conscious of how the lad can be reacting to how affectionate he’s been showing. “If that’s okay with you. That’s it.” He immediately added, chuckling awkwardly.

Tadashi looked down on the ground for a moment, feeling overwhelmed. His face is turning into a deep red and trying to calm himself down. “I —” He paused, shuttering the words after. “I am fine with it, Kuroo-san.” He started to glance at the raven shyly for a brief. He wasn’t even too sure on how to interact with the others. He keeps glancing around, fidgeting. “Ah. I don’t go to the amusement park. Might be my first time.” Looking up and their eyes met, making Tadashi even to blush.  
Time seems to freeze, staring at each other for a couple of moments before Kuroo clears out his throat, making everything seem perfectly fine, but deep down he is panicking and doesn’t want to show that side of him.

“How about something to eat first?" Tetsurou suggests gently, a smile plastered across the face before he pats Tadashi's shoulder with a little affection. For sure, he doesn't want to overwhelm the other, making the freckles to be comfortable the best he can. "Do you mind grabbing popcorn then?" He leans down whispering slowly towards Tadashi and hoping he can entail some effect and in hope, his flirting would work.

Tadashi looks at Kuroo in a daze, face getting even reddened, making the raven smirk from just seeing the reaction that is coming from the other. “I — Yes! Of course!” Responding quickly as possible he can but how nervous his tone was visible. “Popcorn sounds nice.” He exclaimed with excitement but couldn’t bother looking at Kuroo, making him even more nervous.

“You know —” Tetsurou says after observing Tadashi. He cannot help but chuckle due to amusement. “Don’t be nervous around me.” Laughter spread across, stepping back a few steps before grabbing the other chin teasingly and even pulling Tadashi towards him. The raven making bold movements was extraordinary, to begin with since when it comes to his crush, he doesn’t usually cause any move..

“It’s just us alone, and we can have fun together, okay?” The raven wraps his arm around Tadashi’s waist and pulls him into a tight hug. He knows tall men hugging each other seems awkward, but he doesn’t care at all, he wants to be closer towards the perfect man in front of his eyes.

Yamaguchi's heart starts to pound, increasing every second that passes by. At first, he is confused and ignoring the states that are coming from everyone that has been passing by. Grasping at Kuroo's shirt and eventually returning the hug gently before burying his head at the other neck, hoping he is not assuming things.

If he did, that would not be very pleasant.

Tadashi smiles in the content on how close they are and not wanting to let go even.

Releasing the vast sigh of pleased, Tetsurou starts to question if his feelings are reciprocating? He’s been pinning for Yamaguchi for a year and trying to get his attention had been a long way to begin. It took them a year before Kuroo dared to be bold and most probably confess soon enough. He closed his eyes, trying to hold his excitement. “Okay, listen to me since I’ll be just saying this once, okay?” The seriousness of his tone taking over, stepping back but still staring straight into the eyes of the other.

“Yamaguchi. Please believe me when I tell you this. I have feelings for you and I know you like to find your own soulmate —”

Tadashi raised his hand, "I don't care about my soulmate. I only want you." He says with confidence this time around. "And I know finding our soulmate is natural, but please believe in us. Believe in our feelings. We can do this, right?" pulling Tetsurou into a deep passionate kiss not minding what others would be thinking to begin. He knows when Kuroo starts his speech, he won't be finishing for hours, and that would be drastic. He doesn't have the patience to be waiting for Tetsurou's address. He needs to claim the person he likes the most.

Realizing what's happening, Kuroo eyes widening and his whole body froze for an entire minute. He doesn't know what he should do at first, but he moves his lips against Tadashi soon enough. Furthermore, cheering can hear that made them break apart, more likely embarrassed at some point.

Both flushed red and want to get away as soon as possible from the entire crowd. Without any thinking further, Kuroo grabs Tadashi hand fleeing from the noisy crowd. “Don’t look back and just look at me.” He whispers to the man while running around together, looking for a save spot to begin their talk. “This is our moment together.” He paused, turning to kiss Tadashi quickly. “How was our date anyway?”

Yamaguchi burst out laughing. “I didn’t know this is a date. Technically, this would be the best, knowing I have a boyfriend even if it isn’t my soulmate.”

“To be fair, my boyfriend isn’t my soulmate as well,” Kuroo smirks. “I know I can beat that soulmate of yours. Have you seen my face? Handsome.” He winks at Tadashi making the other to blush lightly. “Anyways! Food. Let’s find something to eat and let our first date begin officially.” The couple burst into the laughter before making their way towards the popcorn stand.

“We should thank Kei for this to make this happen,” Tadashi says after a few seconds of realizing and linking his fingers towards Kuroo, giving the best smile he can.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you Nation! Welcome home. I hope you like this simple piece. This is would my first time writing Yamaguchi so pls bare with me. :( also I try to make it fluff as possible >.<
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/aelslatte)


End file.
